19 Września 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 14 (seria II, odc. 1) - Mordercze lato - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice kotów cz 3 (Timbavati: An Epic Cat Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 11:00 Świat się kręci - /13/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Człowiek i Orki (Człowiek i Orki); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2688; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5855 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5855); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 14:50 Przepis dnia - /8/; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:15 Klan - odc. 2466 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 137, Zaklinacz deszczu (Bonanza, ep. 137, Rain From Heaven); serial kraj prod.USA (1961) 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpres 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2689; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2467 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /14/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:20 Przepis dnia - /9/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 124 - Rezydencja (seria X odc. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:25 Wiesz co dobre - Powrót do przyszłości (Back To The Future); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1985) 00:30 Świat się kręci - /14/; widowisko publicystyczne 01:20 Bonanza - odc. 137, Zaklinacz deszczu (Bonanza, ep. 137, Rain From Heaven); serial kraj prod.USA (1961) 02:15 Powrót do przyszłości (Back To The Future); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1985) 04:10 Notacje - Jerzy Krusenstern. Byłem obrońcą Grodna; cykl dokumentalny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 91/91 Koniec wszystkiego; serial TVP 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 15/24 Cichy wielbiciel 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 340; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 968 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 137 - Tajemniczy pasażer; serial TVP 12:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Mołdawia - W drodze (15); magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 8 "Oferma"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 63; teleturniej 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 58 "Pstrykasz więc jesteś" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 529 - Nowy początek; serial TVP 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 9 "Feralna impreza"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/76; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 968 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 969 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Wielkie kino (Epic Movie) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:20 Kocham kino - Oczy szeroko otwarte (Eynaim Pekukhot); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Izrael, Francja, Niemcy (2009) 00:05 Świat bez tajemnic - W otchłani (Into the Abyss. A Tale of Death, a Tale of Life); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); 02:00 Oczy szeroko otwarte (Eynaim Pekukhot); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Izrael, Francja, Niemcy (2009) 03:45 ART NOC: Jarosław Śmietana i Wojciech Karolak (38 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej - Jazz Jamboree '96) 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda - 19.09 - 1 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:30 Twój Album 08:35 Ewa nie mieszka w raju 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 9; magazyn 09:20 Saga rodów - Rod Sieroszewskich; magazyn 09:40 Raport z Polski 10:20 Witkacy inaczej 11:15 Lider; magazyn 11:45 Antenowe remanenty. KONCERTY W TVP WARSZAWA - Ciechocinek ' 99 cz. III; 13:05 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 3 Magdalena Różczka; cykl reportaży 13:25 Przez granice - Zlate Hory/Głuchołazy 14:00 Twój Album 14:05 Ewa nie mieszka w raju 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny 14:30 Shot naukowy; magazyn 14:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Kompania repezentacyjna Wojska Polskiego - prem 30.04.2007; magazyn 15:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:30 Relacje 17:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 17:15 Sztukmistrze; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:00 Telekurier 19:30 Ogródek bez ogródek 11; magazyn 20:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Pogoda - 19.09 - 2 21:04 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:56 Pogoda - 19.09 - 3 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:35 Syria - kraj represji (Syria: Inside the Repression); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 23:40 Shot naukowy; magazyn 23:55 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Kompania repezentacyjna Wojska Polskiego; magazyn 00:10 Telekurier 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 13 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 313 12:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu Odcinek: 2 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 14 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1739 14:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1171 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 568 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 451 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1740 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 311 20:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 21:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 22:00 2XL Odcinek: 3 23:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu Odcinek: 2 0:00 Kabarety 1:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3683 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2198 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1790 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1251 11:10 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 13 12:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 215 13:15 Szpital Odcinek: 89 14:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1061 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 216 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2199 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 90 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 14 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3684 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1791 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1062 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 22:30 Nigdy nie mów nigdy 0:40 Superwizjer Odcinek: 993 1:15 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3684 1:30 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1049 2:50 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2199 3:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (80); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 06:40 Notacje - Andrzej Żydaczewski. Ocalić od zapomnienia; cykl dokumentalny 06:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 40 Modele latające - txt. str. 777; magazyn 07:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 2 - Artur - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 10:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Zatrzymany czas; cykl reportaży 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Szwecja - Ewa (320) 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Galeria - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 910 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 986; serial TVP 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (39) Kicz; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:45 17 dni września; reportaż 15:15 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 2 - Jak powinniśmy postępować z odpadami w naszych domach?; magazyn 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 777* - Gdyby okazało się najgorsze; telenowela TVP 16:10 Kultura, głupcze (80); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 16:55 Galeria - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Szwecja - Ewa (320) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Zagrajmy rock and rolla jeszcze raz 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 910 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Czas na zabawę, Piraci!, odc. 35 (Playtime Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:40 Pogoda 20:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 3 - Zabójcze misie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Hong Kong (321) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Zaginiona - odc. 2/7* - Okup - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:40 Perskie ocalenie; film dokumentalny 00:45 Galeria - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 01:15 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 2 - Artur; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Czas na zabawę, Piraci!, odc. 35 (Playtime Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 3 - Zabójcze misie; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Hong Kong (321) 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 910; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:50 Perskie ocalenie; film dokumentalny 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Info Poranek 06:09 Pogoda Info 06:12 Serwis Info Flesz 06:18 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:33 Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:43 Serwis Info Flesz 06:49 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:08 Pogoda Info 07:12 Serwis Info Flesz 07:18 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:30 Pogoda Info 07:41 Info Poranek 07:44 Serwis Info Flesz 07:46 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Serwis sportowy 08:12 Pogoda Info 08:15 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Pogoda Info 08:40 Info Poranek 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:05 INFObiznes 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:17 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:35 Pogoda Info 09:40 Info Poranek 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:08 Pogoda Info 10:15 INFObiznes 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:35 Pogoda Info 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:45 INFObiznes 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:55 Pogoda Info 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 16:56 INFOrozmowa 17:15 Twoje Info 17:52 Pogoda Info 18:00 Twoje Info 18:20 Serwis sportowy 18:30 Pogoda Info 18:35 Twoje Info 18:47 INFObiznes 19:00 INFOrmacje 19:20 Serwis sportowy 19:26 Pogoda Info 19:31 Puls Polski; magazyn 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Plus minus; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy 21:55 Pogoda Info 22:00 Panorama Dnia 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 73; program publicystyczny 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:35 Trzy spełnione marzenia; film dokumentalny 00:08 Indie. Rodzina Gour 00:33 Pogoda Info 00:40 INFOrmacje 00:57 Dziś wieczorem 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:55 Panorama Dnia 02:20 Pogoda Info 02:25 Sportowy Wieczór 02:40 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 73; program publicystyczny 03:22 Dziś wieczorem 03:37 Plus minus; magazyn 04:02 Trzy spełnione marzenia; film dokumentalny 04:32 Indie. Rodzina Gour 05:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 82; magazyn 05:24 Polska za miastem; felieton 05:31 Puls Polski; magazyn